Теории и практика
by lokiana
Summary: Северус Снейп и Гилдерой Локхарт. полные противоположности, но что-то в этом есть. И не зря именно в это время в Хогвартсе открылся Клуб Дуэлей.


Название: **Теории и практика.**

Автор: lokiana

Рейтинг: R

Категория: слеш. В теории.

Пейринг: Снейп/Локхарт

Жанр: romance. В далеком-далеком будущем. Может быть.

Написано для Ludowig

Локхарт/Снейп. Снейп пытается получить хоть какое-то удовольствие от того,

что преподаватель по ЗОТИ не он. Локхарт натурал (по крайней мере в начале фика).

легкое АУ – хотя в каноне о том что Люциус подбросил дневник Риддла именно во время стычки с Артуром Уизли, сообщается постфактум и нет гарантий правдивости.

* * *

**1. Темная магия и книжные переплеты**

* * *

**Лето.**

* * *

Новый преподаватель ЗОТИ относился к той редкой категории людей, что с первого взгляда привлекают к себе внимание. Немалую роль тут играли мантия цвета незабудок, яркие синие глаза, а также ослепительная улыбка. Со второго взгляда становилось ясно, что его шевелюре, без малейшего намека на седину или ранние залысины многие бы могли позавидовать. В особенности девушки из числа его поклонниц. Не то, чтобы это была такая уж редкость, но это придавало определенную изюминку, что интриговало и не могло не вызвать некой симпатии.

Если маг достигал успеха в какой-либо области и при этом не внушал отвращения своим видом, он уже делал честь магическому сообществу Великобритании. Особенно в сравнении с такими образчиками волшебников как Артур Уизли. О да, определенно симпатия.

Жаль только что недолгая и разочарование последовало почти моментально.

Локхарт говорил не останавливаясь, радовался их знакомству как ребенок и был неумен.

Не совершеннейший дурак конечно, тут обошлось без крайностей. Но как ни печально признавать, рядом с этим блондином вспоминались истории про… столь же неумных людей с такими же светлыми волосами. Мерлин, да рядом с Локхартом эти истории обретали смысл и играли всеми красками. И губы не кривились от не изобретательности людей повторяющих их как попугаи.

Нда… нельзя же было ожидать совершенства…

Если оценивать беспристрастно, то Локхарт был слишком ярко, почти безвкусно одет и слишком шумен. Но это лучше нарочитого пренебрежения к собственной нешности и нежелания идти на контакт.

Несомненно.

Если речь не идет о вполне определенном слизеринце который одним ему известным способом превращал свои несомненные недостатки в неоспоримые достоинства.

Но это дел не касалось.

В смысле Северус Снейп никак не касался тех определенных дел, из-за которых Люциус Малфой и отправился с сыном в Косой переулок.

А если стремиться к точности формулировок, то тут не при чем было полное отсутствие каких либо с ним отношений на данный момент.

Зато тут был очень даже причастен Артур Уизли. В последнее время этот магглолюб позорящий все чистокровные традиции был одержим темными артефактами. В самом худшем смысле слова – он конфисковал от имени министерства магии когда находил в самых неподходящих местах.

А именно – в домах других чистокровных семей.

Несколько пришлось продать, те, что ничего не стоили – уничтожить, а треклятый дневник вскоре окажется у Поттера и что с ними обоими будет дальше уже проблема окружения гриффиндорца – Дамблдора, Уизли, и прочих людей благополучие которых Люциус Малфой ценил гораздо меньше собственного.

После многочисленных предупреждений, у Драко не должно было возникнуть проблем с тем чтобы держаться от всей компании подальше, хотя бы в течении года, а прочее неважно.

Оставалось только внушить Локхарту что подарить Поттеру собрание всех своих книг с автографами (и небольшим темно-магическим вложением) будет отличной идеей.

На это ушло ровно две минуты.

Локхарт все это время сиял, и от избытка лести с обоих сторон ломило зубы.

В своем плане Люциус упустил из виду только одну маленькую деталь, из-за которой на совершенно ложных основаниях были сделаны почти правильные выводы.

В разговоре с сыном ударение следовало сделать на «держаться подальше от Поттера», а не на «с началом учебного года».

Но кто же знал?

Так что даже если это был безупречный план, в исполнении точно были изъяны.

Чертыхаясь сквозь зубы и направляясь, к Драко, успевшему попасть в худшую из возможных компаний, Люциус Малфой еще этого не знал.

* * *

**2. Бессонница и заклинания.**

* * *

**Осень.**

* * *

Локхарты подслеповато щурились.

В решении наложить на них Insendio или что позаковыристей вдруг обнаружился неучтенный фактор.

Это как пнуть щенка, трогательно жмущегося к твоей ноге. Ты, конечно, догадываешься, что вскоре он превратится в чудовище, использующее твою ногу совсем с другими целями, но пока он выглядит так… безвредно… пинать его откровенно жаль.

Дамблдор вообще нередко брал в Хогвартс тех, кто без его опеки мог не справиться.

Хагриду и Филчу например, работа здесь давала возможность остаться среди магов. Упрощенно, но верно.

А Северус Снейп благодаря посту преподавателя и декана сохранял гордость и что-то, за что мог держаться в жизни. Привычки, споры, замкнутый круг каждодневных обязанностей. Разделение на своих и чужих. И семью.

Рутина не давала слишком много думать о прошлом.

Он даже временами верил, что остается в Хогвартсе по своей воле, по своему выбору и в жизни имеют смысл не только размытые воспоминания.

Этой ночью Снейп, например, с трудом представлял себе что есть нечто важнее ответа на вопрос – что Локхарт делает в Хогвартсе.

Он не был сквибом, не представал перед Визенгамотом, и весьма сомнительно, что без должности преподавателя ЗОТИ, выпал бы из мира магов.

Тем не менее этот хлыщ был здесь, на посту куда не попадали среднестатистические волшебники, и директор ему явно покровительствовал.

У Дамблдора конечно было немало странностей, включая нарочитую слабость к сладкому, влиявшую даже на выбор паролей к его кабинету. Но в людях он разбирался отлично.

У Снейпа была теория что всех учителей Хогвартса Дамблдор считал чем-то вроде домашних любимцев, которые погибнут если их не подобрать с улицы и не устроить им жизнь на новом месте.

В эту теорию не все вписывались, но это еще ни о чем не говорило, большая часть преподавателей застала предыдущего директора Хогвартса.

Зато те, к чьему устройству на работу приложил руку Дамблдор…

Хагрид и Филч были лишь вершиной айсберга.

Далее шел он сам, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, и Сибилла Трелони. Не будь она устроена в Хогвартс сразу после своего пророчества, ее линия жизни вернее всего очень быстро оборвалась бы.

Ну и конечно – преподаватели ЗОТИ, большая часть которых успевала исчезнуть до каких-либо серьезных увечий, зато по рекомендательным письмам Дамблдора устраивалась в министерство.

Так что теория образовывалась очень четкая.

Что в ней делал и без того довольно успешный писатель – как этот Локхарт, было решительно непонятно.

Хотя он вообще был непонятен.

Зачем оставлять кабинет незапертым на всю ночь?

Для мелких вредителей вроде близнецов Уизли было практически приглашением залезть куда не надо.

Это было очень глупо с его стороны, но совершенно не удивляло.

Снейп был готов поспорить сам с собою что если упомянет об этом завтра во время трапезы за учительским столом, Локхарт перевернет его слова с ног на голову. И будет долго разглагольствовать – почему он, зельевар, не может сварить себе что-нибудь от бессонницы. И вообще, зачем он бродит по школе как приведение?..

_Если желаете, можете зайти ко мне, на глоточек виски, можем поговорить о предмете. Вы же читали мои книги, и наверняка у вас есть какие-то вопросы… _

Как бы то ни было, считать Локхарта полезным – не получалось.

А ведь он даже полезность Хагрида уже научился признавать.

Но мнение о Локхарте после первых же его уроков у слизеринцев упало на такие глубины, что восстановить репутацию он не смог бы, даже если бы посвятил этому остаток своей жизни.

Старшекурсники устроили в гостиной целое представление с пародией на его уроки. И допрашивали несчастных появлявшихся на пороге о «любимом цвете Локхарта». Это, судя по эффекту (продолжительная истерика и ржание, не считая одного действительно испугавшегося первогодку) реально случалось на уроках.

Снейп был глубоко разочарован.

Вообще не все должны иметь какое-то предназначение конечно. Сибилла все эти годы только и делала, что пудрила мозги своим ученикам, дар в ней так ни разу больше и не проснулся.

Домашние любимцы директора, даже если они люди, не обязаны быть более полезны, чем фамилиары в целом.

Клык например. И миссис Норрис.

Или крысы и жабы, заводить которых к счастью не многим приходило в головы.

Но в теории всем находилось место.

По его наблюдению фамилиары заводились по случайности или от скуки и лишь изредка бывали полезны.

Одна миссис Норрис имела четкий круг обязанностей. Когда ученики не использовали на ней магию от которой кошка линяла и выглядела потрепанным образчиком в лавке таксидермиста, оная сама шла по следам учеников нарушающих правила и приводила к ним Филча.

Локхарт был вообще то больше похож на Клыка. Этот любимчик лесничего не раз заставлял задумываться о том, какого дьявола держать собаку, которая вместо охраны дома, прячется от гостей. Но он был более чем уверен, что Хагрид считал защиту этого щеночка своей святой обязанностью, и ни в коей мере не наоборот.

Локхарт был похож на человека которого самого надо защищать от темных искусств. Но по каким бы причинам Дамблдор не пригласил его в Хогвартс, оставалось только ждать чем все это закончится.

Снейп решительно пообещал себе, что не проклянет этого павлина до тех пор пока не появится повод. Это могло потребовать немалых усилий, но прошлогоднее фиаско с Квиррелом научило осмотрительности.

Он угрожал Темному Лорду.

Северус Снейп потер лоб ладонью.

Эта мысль до сих пор вызывала досаду, нервную дрожь и фантомную головную боль.

Во времена, когда Темный Лорд вламывался в его рассудок, еще до своего падения, у него нередко случались мигрени.

Хотелось думать что сейчас – всего лишь память с ним играла, а не предчувствие того, что его ждет в ближайшие годы.

Портреты Локхартов понемногу снова начали засыпать и Снейп покачал головой.

Одно достоинство было у нового преподавателя ЗОТИ.

Он не носил тюрбанов. Наверняка потому что под ними не видно волос, а ради того чтобы покрасоваться, он и пытал их бигудями. Мерлина ради, даже его портреты, накручивали волосы на бигуди!

Зато никаких тюрбанов.

Почему-то перевес в пользу Локхарта был очень небольшим.

_Потому что он невыразимо раздражал_.

Ближайший из не неспящих блондинов забормотал что-то невнятное и, поежившись под взглядом зельевара, сбежал с портрета.

Северус Снейп презрительно хмыкнул и опустил палочку, решив повременить с Insendio.

Надо быть осмотрительней и не поддаваться порывам, даже если они кажутся правильными.

Он и так все лето думал о Темном Лорде.

О том что тот не убил его и судя по всему действительно был уязвим… и покинул школу как ни в чем ни бывало…

Это искренне озадачивало.

Трудно было переварить мысль, что Дамблдор зачем-то его отпустил.

А если он его не отпустил, то это было случайностью.

И случайности такого рода вызывали сомнения к разумности своего местонахождения в Хогвартсе. Если им есть место даже когда ставки так высоки, то не лучше ли переселиться куда-нибудь в Австралию пока не поздно?

К сожалению страх никогда не был для Северуса Снейпа хорошей мотивацией. Любопытство и то с легкостью справлялось с желанием убраться подальше от места событий. Не говоря уж о чувстве вины, ответственности, желании защитить своих.

Из-за появления угрозы, эти слова как раз пришлось вытащить из темных закутков памяти и произнести. Не вслух. Мысленно.

Этого оказалось достаточно для такой гримасы, чтобы от его взгляда сбежал еще один.

Все течет, все меняется.

Когда-то его вела злость. Простые и четкие желания молодости.

Потом был резкий поворот.

Желания не усложнились, злость никуда не делась, просто был дан шанс исправить некоторые ошибки.

В этот раз хватало ума понять – не все можно исправить и лучше не ошибаться.

Ошибку с Квиррелом лучше было не повторять.

Потому что если Темный Лорд вернется, объяснить ему два нападения будет сложнее, чем одно. Хотя и случившегося в прошлом году было более чем достаточно для десятка неприятных заклинаний.

Собственно Снейп уже представлял себе, как будет оправдываться. Поверят ему или нет, зависело от того, насколько он будет нужен, в смысле насколько он будет нужен живой. К сожалению, контролем над этим он не обладал.

Так что избавляться от Локхарта без прямого приказа Дамблдора (надежда на который начала угасать), или без угрозы с его стороны, было неразумно.

На этом фоне только нервировало эта явная безвредность Локхарта. Представить его кем-то кроме идиота, незаслуженно получившим пост преподавателя не получалось, а такому можно только посочувствовать. Что он и делал бы… но…

Но МакГонагалл каждый раз, упоминая этого хлыща многозначительно ухмылялась, Дамблдор раздражающе добродушно сиял и все обхаживали Локхарта так, будто, в самом деле, верили, что он делал все то, что описывал в своих книгах.

На это ему бы не хватило… силы воли, таланта, мозгов… список был длинным.

Человек который способен на столь быстрые и грамотные действия не может выглядеть таким павлином. Локхарту это прекрасно это удавалось.

А книги его все равно пришлось прочесть. Они были достаточно хороши, если обладать талантом пропускать мимо ушей большую часть написанного – способность, без которой ни одному учителю не сохранить здравый рассудок.

Зло сощурившись, Северус Снейп все-таки сорвал со стен пару изображений с задремавшими блондинами и порвал их на мелкие клочки.

Он конечно все еще проклинал свою бессонницу принесшую ночью в эту часть замка, но некоторое моральное удовлетворение отрицать не мог.

Эх, если бы он еще поймал в этом кабинете кого-нибудь из учащихся, точно мог бы поставить Локхарту в вину его небрежность…

Как по заказу раздался чей-то приглушенный голос. Уже развернувшись к выходу, чтобы наложить на кабинет пару простейших закрывающих заклинаний, Северус Снейп резко остановился и огляделся. Дверь в коридор была раскрыта и факелы неплохо освещали помещение. Медленно прикрыв дверь, чтобы остаться в темноте, зельевар почти сразу заметил тонкие линии дверного проема в противоположной стене.

Еще одна комната?

Что там могло понадобиться школьникам?

- … упорный труд… четыре часа… заячьей губой… конечно залог моего успеха… - дверь открылась и Северус Снейп оказался нос к носу с Гилдероем Локхартом. Он стоял на пороге, за ним виднелось большое зеркало и раковина. Светло сиреневая домашняя мантия и волосы убранные под сеточку явно говорили что он собирался спать. – Профессор Снейп… как неожиданно… вы давно здесь? – Локхарт беспокойно огляделся, достал палочку, и с облегчением вздохнул, заметив пустой кабинет. – Что-то случилось?

- Нет, - неохотно признал зельевар. Конечно, Локхарт зря схватился за палочку, но то что он это вообще сделал, невольно смягчало. Возможно, он не так уж некомпетентен. – Дверь была не заперта, а ученики иногда ходят ночами по школе. Я решил проверить.

- О… это наверное я забыл закрыть, когда Гарри Поттер уходил с отработки. Я продержал его до полуночи, можете поверить? Время пролетело очень быстро, - благодушно сообщил Локхарт. Тон его голоса, как и у всех произносящих это имя от восторга поднялся на октаву.

- Могу представить, - сухо ответил слизеринец, снова поворачиваясь к выходу, – Это неразумно, оставлять незакрытые двери.

- Благодарю за предупреждение. Вы ведь зашли, услышав мой голос?

- Да. Спокойной ночи.

- И вам того же, прекрасных вам снов…

- Сомневаюсь, но….

- Да. Я сожалею, - прервал его Локхарт, - я иногда разговариваю сам с собой. Знаете, все эти путешествия, и не всегда можно найти достойного попутчика…

- Опасная привычка. Осторожность лишней не бывает…

Показалось, или Локхарт вздрогнул?

- Да, мне очень жаль…

- Жаль о чем? – пойманный врасплох зельевар, обернулся, волосы хлестнули по лицу, заслоняя от него собеседника, но он увидел направленную на него палочку.

- Obliviate!

Локхарт не знал что на окклюментов его любимое заклятие действует, но иначе, нежели на обычных магов.

* * *

- Спасибо что проверили не забрались ли в мой кабинет, профессор.

Зельевар коротко кивнул, удивляясь почему еще не стоит здесь, и шагнул в коридор. Дверь за ним закрылась.

Локхарт вздохнул с облегчением.

А Северус Снейп нахмурился.

Головная боль которую он считал фантомной в эту минуту показалась самой что ни есть настоящей.

Из событий этого вечера он забыл всего лишь десяток слов, которые и без того не очень расслышал. Зато его настороженность в отношении преподавателя ЗОТИ беспричинно усилилась, и проклясть хотелось почему-то не фотографии, а оригинал.

Мысленно прокрутив в голове их разговор и не получив ничего, кроме усиливающейся мигрени, Северус Снейп отправился в свои покои.

В этой прогулке перед сном был лишь один плюс – хотелось вернуться к себе и… пожалуй хотелось спать.

Уже раздеваясь перед сном, зельевар узнал странное, почти забытое ощущение, которое вызвало у него воспоминание о Локхарте с палочкой нацеленной на него. Несмотря на нелепый и не угрожающий вид, а может просто из-за внезапности, с которой была открыта дверь… страх-опасность-возбуждение… да, именно это…

Северус Снейп давно не испытывал подобного. Дуэлировать в последние годы было не с кем, да и вообще он почти перестал практиковать магию, включающую палочку, при зельеварении это лишнее… он даже не замечал, как этого не доставало.

Хм…

Интересно, а как Дамблдор отнесется к идее открытия в Хогвартсе дуэльного клуба?


End file.
